A Vacation Forever
by Wolfygrace
Summary: Hiccup is devastated, he has been chosen to kill the dragon. But he can't, that would be betraying Toothless, not that he would be able to do it anyway. What would happen if he ran away, never to return? Well that's exactly what he does. And if misfortune leads the gang to his island 5 years later, what will happen? And what adventures will follow?
1. We're Leaving

Hey fellow HTTYD lovers!

This is a fanfic I published on Wattpad last year (same username if your wondering) and I decided to copy over here for you all to enjoy :D

Basically Hiccup runs away during HTTYD1 and comes back 5 years later. Not my idea but this is my story. I should hopefully update a few times a week.

Also note this was back when I hadn't read so much fanfiction and had as much experience with writing so it's not written the best. Things are in 1st person (which I don't really like) and it sometimes might switch tenses (sorry about that). Apart from that, I promise you it's still a good read!

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"You've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" shouted Gobber. Great, I needed to get to Toothless so I just left.

I packed everything I would need. Food, blankets, leather, toothless' spare tail, materials, tools and so on. and then I left to go to Toothless.

Astrid's POV

WHY? HOW? HOW DID HE WIN? I mean it was such a fluke! For the gods sake he didn't even kill the dragon! He just kinda got it lying on the ground!

I run to the forest to train. My favorite way to let off steam.

"Yah!" I throw my axe. I am about to throw again but I hear a twig snap behind me. Thinking it is a dragon I hurl around and almost throw it but I see Hiccup running off into the distance.

I run after him but he's nowhere to be seen. Damn.

Hiccup's POV

I am getting to the cove when I hear a a shout and the sound of metal hitting wood. I go to see what it is. It's non other than Astrid, she's so beautiful. As much as I want to stay and watch, I quickly run before she sees me.

When I get to the cove I look behind me to check if she followed. There's no one there, good. I go in.

"Hey bud. We're going on a bit of a vacation, forever" I say. I tie all the stuff on him.

"Hope this isn't to heavy on you bud" I pat his back and he lets out a roar saying it's fine. Then we take off. I look down. Damn I dropped my dagger. Never mind at least I have my spare one.

Astrid's POV

I hear a roar. Was that a night fury roar? No it couldn't be. Could it?

I run in the direction of where the roar came from. I get to a cove kinda thing. I look around it. There are claw marks all around and little black round disk like things, I think they are scales. Night fury scales.

I find Hiccups dagger lying on the ground. He must of gotten taken! It's all my fault! He didn't deserve to get taken! He... Wait what are you saying Astrid?! This is Hiccup! Who would care if he's gone! Right?

I fall to my knees, as skinny and annoying as he was. He had brains. I.. I think I'm actually gonna miss him.


	2. Telling Gobber

Astrid's POV

I ran back to the village. I took Hiccup's dagger and a few dragon scales with me. I was starting to feel mad, why did that dragon have to take Hiccup!? I mean he wouldn't have tasted very nice! He's so small!

When I thought that, I started to feel teary. Of course I wouldn't cry. Me, Astrid Hofferson would never be seen crying. One tear slopes out of my eye, I wiped it away and kept going.

I was dreading having to tell Gobber let alone Stoick. When I got to the workshop I stopped. What was I going to say? I thought for a minute then I went in.

Gobber's POV

I was singing away to my self while making some swords. Well in till I heard running outside. I stopped and after a few seconds Astrid came in.

"Hey Astrid, have you seen Hiccup? He's supposed to be helping me" When I said that, Astrid put her head in her hands.

"That's the thing" she said.

"He's gone"

"What?" I asked, "has he run away?"

"No Gobber... Hiccups dead" she said.

"What.. How?" I was shocked but I wouldn't show it.

"Ni- night fury" she stammered handing me a scale.

"And I will get my revenge" at that she ran out.

Hiccup? Gone? No! It can't be true...


	3. Telling Stoick

Gobber's POV (The next day, everyone is coming back)

Astrid told me not to tell anyone about Hiccup, well except Stoick. I felt sorry for him, even though it looked like he hated Hiccup. He really did love him, them being family and all. He was Stoick's last family member alive. But now he was alone.

I went down to help unload the ships. But to my shock they were all banged up, by fire. I don't think they won. I saw Stoick.

Stoick's POV

Gobber came up to me and helped me with some of the things.

"I trust you found the nest atleast" I said trying to give him some hope.

"Not even close" I grumbled

"Ah, excellent" this was not going to plan.

"I hope you've have more success" said Stoick. Ok let's see how smooth I can do this.

"If you mean your parenting troubles are over with, then yes" Stoick stopped in his tracks.

"He's gone?" by the look he was giving me, he was hoping this was a prank of some kind.

"I'm sorry Stoick, it was a night fury"

"How do you know? Where? When!?" he shouted, I could here sadness in his voice.

"Eh... Young Astrid told me, she was trainin' in the forest when she heard a roar and went to investigate, there was Hiccup's dagger and shield lodges in between rocks and night fury scales, as well as strong night fury claw marks and black char on the ground, 'append yesterday"

Stoick let out a sigh.

"Well... He finished first in dragon training" that was my attempt to cheer him up.

Stoick put his head in his hands.

"I should of been there to protect him, first Valka and now him. What will I do?" I heard him mutter.


	4. Hiccup Pt1

Hiccup's POV (5 years later)

I had been living here for 5 years. I had created my self a home in a cave. It was beautiful if I do say so myself. It was big enough for toothless and me to be in comfortably.

I had been spending most of my time flying toothless and inventing things. I had created my self spectacular armor, I even had a flying suit with it. I had only tested it once though and let's just say that didn't work out very well, I am always tweaking it. (A/N: his armor and sword are the ones in HTTYD2)

My favorite thing that I had created though was my sword. it was a flame sword and the other side shot out Zippleback gas and sparked it. I always had it on me.

Apart from flying toothless and inventing, I was mapping. I had been creating a map of all the islands I found. But recently I had discovered the dragons nest.

 _Flashback_

 _I was flying with toothless, a regular afternoon thing, when suddenly we heard dragon roars and the sounding wings flapping._

 _Toothless' eyes went wide in shock and he looked around him as other dragons appeared._

 _"What's wrong bud?" I asked in terror, what was happening? I put my hand on his head to tell him to leave but he shook it off. I gave up and let him take me._

 _After a while of dodging rocks and boulders over the ocean with the other dragons, we arrived at a island with a volcano. We go in and my eyes widend. This is the dragon nest._

 _"Wow..." I say in awe. All the dragons start dropping the food they have gotten down the hole. It's nice to know that all the food they're taking is being dumped down a hole._

 _I watch as a baby Gronkel drops a small fish down the hole. A loud disapproving growl comes from the hole and the Gronkel bows its head in shame. Then from the hole a dragon the size of a mountain. I am in utter shock._

 _"Lets get out of here bud" I pat toothless' head. Just as we are leaving the dragon snaps at us, luckily it just misses. At this all the dragons go into complete chaos while getting out and away from that dragon. It snaps at us again, but it gets a Zippleback and swallows it whole!_

 _End of Flashback_

We almost died that day. I named the dragon the Red Death. I never planned in going back and i never lost the memory of going there in the first place.

"Hey bud wanna go riding?" I ask toothless, in dragonesse. Since we came, toothless has been teaching me dragonesse. It's useful since we have to communicate everyday.

"Sure" he replies. I mount him and we head of into the night. I often wonder how Berk is going. I used to fly over it at night often but i stopped, I think i just couldn't bare the pain of seeing it but not going back.

I always wonder how my dad's going, i never saw him when i few over, probably inside doing chiefy stuff. I miss him alot though. I also often wonder about Astrid, I defiantly still like her. I wonder if she has a boyfriend and how she's going. She always looked gloomy when I flew over, I could never quite work out why.

 **A/N**

 **What you think? This was hard to write because it kept on deleting :( Next chapter will be Astrid's POV.**

 **Read on!**

 **\- Wolfygrace**


	5. Hiccup Pt2

**A/N**

 **Hi guys, sorry I forgot a big part of what happened to Hiccup :(**

 **This is just kinda a add on to last chapter :)**

Hiccup's POV

I sat on my bed tweaking my metal leg, yes, metal leg. I lost my leg a year ago. It all happened on a flight with toothless...

 _Flashback_

 _Toothless and I were on our daily flight. We had been practicing a new trick where I put his tail on automatic and I jumped off him. I would fall in till Toothless would glide down and catch me._

 _One day it went horribly wrong. We were flying pretty low over some small mountains and I decided to try the trick again. I put toothless' tail on automatic and jumped, it was amazing. The wind through my hair as I glided to earth._

 _I was getting close and toothless should swoop down and catch me. I heard the distressed roar of toothless, I looked up in terror he was falling, his tail was all buckled up._

 _"Noooo toothless!" I shouted before I hit a tree and blacked out..._

 _I woke up a week later, in my bed with toothless licking my face. He must of brought me back._

 _I wasn't in to much pain. I didn't break anything but I had lots of scratched and cuts and I thought that was all in till I brought the covers back._

 _I almost fainted when I saw my leg, a quarter of it was gone!_

 _End of flashback_

I made myself a temporary peg leg, don't ask me how. But later I made a fancier one (A/N: like the one in HTTYD2)

I was lucky that my injuries weren't worse, and that toothless was smart enough to bring me back!

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for short chapter, next chapter will actually be Astrid's POV.**

 **Read on :)**

 **\- Wolfygrace**


	6. Camping

Astrid's POV

Gobber had announced that we were going on a camping trip. I was stoked. He said we needed to learn to 'survive on our own'.

I packed my stuff and we left, by ship of course, to an island a little while away. I was exited, I deep down inside me I felt sad that Hiccup wasn't here to enjoy the experience. I also felt sad that I couldn't save him, I mean if anyone could of saved him it should have been me!

Arrgggg Astrid stop! That was 5 years ago! Move on already!

I was jerked out of my day dream when the boat ran ashore on the island. I stretched my arms, it had been a couple of hours journey. I picked up my axe and small bag and got off the boat with the others.

2 hours later...

We had set up camp which consisted of three tents. One for the Ruff and me, one for Fishlegs and Snoutlout, and one for Gobber. We also had a steady camp fire going.

I looked over at Gobber, he was fast asleep. Wow really? I got Ruff and we sneaked up on him.

"RAAHHHH DRAGON ATTACK!" We shouted in his face.

"AAAHHH WERE!" He instantly jumped up and we giggled, he waved his axe-hand around.

"Chill Gobber! Just don't fall asleep next time ok!" I looked at Ruff and we bursted out laughing.

"Arrggg" Is all he manages to say before he gets comfy again.

"Go get dinner guys" he says.

"Dinner?" I ask.

"Fish" Gobber says, with a 'duh' tone.

We came back with enough fish to feed us all. I looked over at Gobber and he was sleeping, again.

I got Ruff and I whispered a plan to her. All the others stood around to watch what we were doing.

I held my axe over Gobber and Ruff and I shouted

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Gobber jumped up and without thinking he saw the axe and screamed like a girl.

Then he noticed us laughing our heads of and his scared look turned into a disapproving look.

"I could a killed ya!" I shouted.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping... Again!" Ruff says.

We are al sitting here eating a fine dinner of fish. There is one fish left and by the looks of it both Ruff and Tuff want it. This isn't going to turn out good...

"I want that fish!"

"No I want it!"

"Well I'm gonna have it!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

I let out a sign and stand up.

"Guys guys! Have you heard of cutting the fish in half?" I shout which stops them. I'm even 'nice' enough to get out my axe and chop it in half.

"HAPPY NOW?!" They quietly take a piece each and eat it, they know how violent I can be.

My mind wanders to what Hiccup would have done in that situation... Ok Astrid he's dead you really need to stop!

"I'm going to bed" I tell everyone then I head off to Ruff's and my tent.


End file.
